Love Troughout Time
by AnimeLoverandSasuke's Girl
Summary: My first story so be nice. A princess of demon world goes to human world to find someone her father will approve of to help rule demon world with her when he is gone, when she goes back to find someone shelikes she meets her old crush! Review and ill add


Demons thought little of hybrids. She was half fox and half wolf both very proud classes. Many came to be her mate but none suited for she wanted someone who didn't care about her title.

"Morgan you must find someone before I wish to retire and hand the crown to you," her father said to her shaking his head for her dissing another demon.

"Well maybe I don't want the crown ever think of that" she snapped back at him.

"You are the only one old enough to take it, your brother is still too young and when he gets older you can let him take it but for now you have to," he said to her.

"Well for once can I find one my way every time you try I don't like them so can I?" she asked. He was swamped with paper work as she was arguing with him.

"Fine but there will be some conditions that I will discuss with you later," he said reading and not paying attention to what she was saying. She walked out of the room

"So how'd it go?" said one of her closest friends.

"Kia I didn't … when?" she stumbled.

"What get here? About a minute ago and I herd what you were arguing about. Boy troubles?" she sassed.

"NO just perverts and im finally getting out of this place for good," Morgan said walking back to her room. Kia walked in and looked at pictures on her wall and laughed

"Not still obsessed with Yoko are you? He's been gone for almost 300 years he's not coming back," she said. Morgan looked at her and the subject changed.

"But I thought it was temporary?" Kia said.

"God Kia do you have to kill my moments, my father just wants me married that's all he knows I don't want the crown but all the better for me to get out without sneaking to human world," she said packing her bags.

"Yeah right you're just going to be another human? Get over it every demon will see the tattoo that has been passed down from one ruler to another," Kia said pointing at her upper arm. The tattoo was a black crown with a red X going though it,

"Yeah but the beauty of human world, I can wear whatever I want," she said picking up a shirt she had gotten.

"And how many times have you been," Kia asked just before leaving.

"Enough, where are you going?" she said.

"I just came to visit I still have to be somewhere but ill see you when you get back," she said leaving. Kia had never been the one for good-byes always a wanderer but she did always come back.

"Ohh well anyway im ready to go better go tell father now," she said making sure she had everything she needed.

"Now thoughs conditions you have one year and must call every month, I have you already in a high school that will be easy for you and you have an apartment. Stay away from the spirit detective. That's the last thing I need right now is spirit world on my case. Ohh and I almost for got…" he said pulling something out. "You have an allowance I trust you now how to use it seeing you've already been to human world," he said looking at her.

"I can explain," she said trying to hide it.

"Don't I now how it is I was suprisingly a teenager myself now you get going," he said. She shrugged and picked up a small orb. It was a carrying case made from energy made travel easy and fast.

She looked at the envelope as she was flying by the barrier between human and demon world. She could change her energy to make herself seem lower than an, A class. Inside was a key with an address and a credit card. She shook her head knowing he had already known that she was going to do this.

The apartment was nice wasn't the fanciest but worked for her. She found a note on the table. She looked at it seeing that it wasn't her father's handwriting. It was dusty along with a lot of things.

_Dear Morgan,_

_If you're reading this then that means you're now old enough to go. There are things I never told you like why I left, but know this it wasn't because of you or you're father I had other reasons you will learn soon. This apartment was once mine when there was three kings in demon world. I had many good times here and I hope you do to. I came here to get away from the war like the other royal children, but they never suspected that we would meet and fall in love. The rulers were decided by a vote among the children and we were both selected and chosen. The tattoo you wear is for the new generation a crown from my family and the X from you're fathers. Keep the new generation alive and follow your heart wherever it may led you._

_Love, Mom_

She threw the note aside seeing who it was from. She hated her mom for leaving then dying when she was gone. She unpacked and layed down on her bed thinking about the note.

The first day of school was an interesting one she got many stairs and made some new friends. Many boys tried to get her number but failed, she had a well-fit body and in PE everyone saw. She was around 5'6 with brown hair and blue eyes. She had no fat what so ever it was all muscle. It was physical fitness week and she had come on the mile and push-ups day. She wore a hat that covered her ears just for PE. Her mile was the fastest the coach had seen in years and said she should join the volleyball team because of her speed. The push-ups were easy only 20 and she did thoughs in less than 30 seconds.

Classes were easy for she was around 2000 years old and had seen most of this stuff being created. Her senses were on high alert for some strange reason and her energy flared all day until classes got out. She stayed behind because the teacher wanted to talk to her about her odd behavior in class. She just said she was just a little tense about her little brother and how his first day went. She shrugged her energy off and started her way home putting the hat back on to releases some energy. It was late and was dark, when she left. She could feel a group following her. There were demons by the smell and a human.

"If you're going to follow me then you could hide your energy maybe not your scent but still I hate being followed like im stupid or something," she said turning around.

"Wait no one told me that we were fighting a girl!" said an oranged haired man.

"Well no one knew and you should expect the unexpected by now," said a blacked haired man with a green jumpsuit on. _I wonder if that is the new spirit detective? _She thought to herself just starring at them. Her eyes were now able to see in the dark. There were two others there that just starred at her arm seeing some of her tattoo. She quickly pulled her sleeve down,

"And what have I done to upset spirit world?" she said after a while.

"You know I don't give the reasons I just do what im told, but its probably because of your high demon energy now are you going to come quietly or do we have to fight?" said the black haired man.

"I've never came quietly but where am I supposed to go, if its spirit world then ill get back to you," she snapped.

"Well it is so must we fight or just go and see why they want you," he finally said.

"You know what im not in the mood to fight so ill go but on one condition… I meet you up there, got it?" she said.

"Fine but Kurama goes with you just in case," he said starting to walk away.

"Yusuke you think that s smart?" the second man a little shorter than the leader.

"Yeah im with Hiei I should go," the oranged haired man said.

"Kuwabara if you go then she will kill you from your voice," Hiei said.

"Besides Kurama can handle himself alone," Yusuke said dragging Kuwabara away. _That was weird and I can't believe im going to do this Spirit world_ she shook her head and walked the other direction. She sensed the red haired demon not coming.

"Hey fox you coming?" she said without thinking. She blushed thinking he took it the wrong way,

"How did you know that even though the human scent?" he said catching up to her. "Easy im part fox I would now what my own kind smells like," she said changing into her demon/human form.

"I knew that but you're not only fox?" he said looking at her.

"Right again im also wolf, half wolf half fox," she said.

"Who really are you? You're not just some demon that Koenma would just contact for no reason," Kurama asked.

There was dead silence as they walked back to her apartment, She walked up and opened the door.

"You can come in I just need to drop some things off," she said walking in leaving the door open not wanting to answer that question. She walked into her room and threw her bag on her bed and went into her bathroom to try and clean up. She came out

"Alright we can go," she said.

The trip was long and nerve racking for her. Koenma was the first to greet her, he bowed and she just nodded her head,

"There was no need for that," she said shyly.

"Very well we need to talk in my office," he said showing her in.

"What is the meaning for this Koenma I have done nothing wrong and demon world is in a state of peace?" she asked extremely annoyed.

"Yes well we need to keep track of all demons higher than B class and you fall under A so it looks that one of my team's members goes to your school," he said.

"Look I don't mean to sound rude but I don't need a babysitter I've had one for the past 200 years, and besides im not looking for a fight or trouble," she said getting up and walking out the door.

"Princess wait!" Koenma yelled. She rolled her eyes,

"Great just great now you just blew my cover, my visit to human world is supposed to be a secret but no the stupid prince of spirit world had to blow it!" she yelled eyes flaring.

"Whoa Koenma do you have a sister?" kuwabara asked.

"NO I don't," he yelled still trying to reason with Akira.

"Then how is she a princess?" Yusuke asked.

"Simple ill tell you im…" Koenma cut her off.

"She princess of demon world not spirit." Kurama and Hiei both looked at her,

"How do we know she's the real thing Koenma she could be and imposter," Hiei said.

"Try me im the real deal and I have the mark to prove it," she said lifting up her shirtsleeve.

"That's not the seal of demon world," Hiei said drawing his sword. She glared at him and growled.

"Hiei a lot has happened sense you left demon world it now has one ruler than three and the new seal is the combination of the two demon rulers," Koenma said.

"Bit wait you just said that there was one ruler?" kuwabara said confused as hell.

"There is but the children of the rulers before some how meet while in human world and when the three rulers died, two took over but one died…" Koenma said. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"She didn't die she was assassinated but the other rulers kid who is a bitch and now I have no clue where he is, my father says it was an accident but I don't buy it," she said. "Now if you don't mind im leaving," she said walking out.

She went home and layed down on her bed. She heard a knock at her door; she lazily got up and opened the door. There was a large package and it was moving she looked at it and brought it inside. There was a note attached

M, you left to fast before I could give this to you it was your mothers best friend and she wanted you to have him im sure you still remember him. 

_Dad._

_P.S. He may have changed by now he was looking like crap when I last saw him._

She looked at it and wondered who it was. Her mother had owned many things and animals. _Wait it cant be?" _She thought opening it.

"It is midnight!" she yelled hugging the small Black Panther. He was a demon but one that only had one form and would live forever. Whenever he got too old he would simply burst into darkness and would be reborn from the ashes. She smiled and held the fast growing cub in her arms and went to bed.

The next day at school she saw Kurama in most of her classes now that she recognized him. After that day he approached her,

"Koenma wants me to keep an eye on you and your father has also contacted me to also keep an eye on you." She looked at him a little shocked.

"Why am I being followed or something?" she asked.

"No there have been reports of someone trying to assassinate you but you have been around people so they haven't, which is why you're father wants me to stay with you for a few days," he said.

"Yeah right he would let a guy stay with me that's a joke," she laughed.

"I would not lie to you and on like others I am on orders," he said handing her the letter. She read it over twice and rolled her eyes. She walked back and found her front door open and a dead demon on the floor.

"Well I see midnight had some fun," she said scratching her head and walking in. Midnight came over to her purring but looking at Kurama let out a snarl.

"Easy he's not going to hurt me to silly kitty," she said scratching his back. "Now you need to get ride of the body why don't you go bury it," she said to midnight as he ran out of the apartment. Kurama looked at her.

"Don't worry he knows you now he wont attack unless I tell him to," she said putting her stuff down. There was a long silence, "Why do you hid you're true form?" she asked.

"I have my reasons," he said letting Midnight back in. she was doing her homework when midnight pounced on her and they fought for awhile.

"Why were all being honest here you're the first to see midnight sense my mom died and you're the first demon ive had a conversation with who isn't trying to hit on me," she blurted out from behind the couch head still in the other direction.

"So in other words you want to see what I really look like?" he asked.

"If you want to put it bluntly yes," she said.

"Why haven't you seen fox demons before?" he said in protest.

"Well other than me who is half no," she said turning her head as he changed. She was shocked to see him.

"Yoko?" she said, "But I saw you die and, and…" she stopped and shook her head. _He was the last person he could be the complete opposite of Yoko _she thought. Midnight snarled at him and crouched down low teeth bared.

"When did you come back?" she asked walking over to calm midnight down.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know perfectly well Yoko you couldn't contact me or tell me when I first saw you?" she yelled.

"How come you didn't tell me you were the princess of demon world so many years ago?" he snapped back at her.

"I figured back then you would only want me for my title just like all the others, I was about to tell you but…" she stopped. She sat back down thinking _he's not the same Yoko that I knew so many years ago. He's kinder and doesn't lose his temper at will, _she thought.

"I didn't sent you a letter or anything because I thought that you're father had found someone for you but I didn't know he was king of demon world, come to think of it I never meet you're father," he said walking in front of her.

"Dose my father even know who you are?" She asked.

"Yes he dose but I don't think he knows our history together," he said kneeling down so he was eye level to her. She was curled up on the couch with midnight right beside her sleeping but ears moving around. There was a knock at the door.

"Expecting company?" Kurama asked changing back.

"No not that I know of but I don't think anyone I know of here would have demon energy like that, and its not your friend I know what there energy feels like," she said getting up. As soon as she had gotten up she was pushed back down as Yoko walked to the door. She snarled at him as midnight went to the door side hidden by the darkness. Yoko opened the door, and flipped back as 5 dark figures blasted spirit energy at him. She looked over the back of the couch at them, being stupid and not realizing that one of the figures had snuck behind her. She turned her head around.

"Holy shit! You guys seriously need a new hobby!" she yelled slamming him to the ground as another approached from behind. Midnight came charging from the shadows at him killing him.

"Our best chance is to get back up!" Yoko yelled, "Theses things just keep coming," he said killing another as 10 more appeared.

"Yeah right 911 yeah im being attacked by hooded demons could you send someone to help?" she snapped killing yet another demon. More demons came and instead by number it was by strength.

"Is it just me or whenever we kill one they level up in spirit energy?" she asked blocking an attack.

"Yes I have noticed that either they get stronger or they look at our energy and send stronger and stronger demons," Yoko said.

"Well I don't think that they have an A or even an S class demon other wise Koenma would already know about that… Damn you!" she yelled after getting hit, "Forget what I just said they do." Her arm was bleeding and she was getting tired. The fighting stopped and one of the figures spoke.

"We could just settle this without fighting?" he said in a dark but in a weird yet sexy voice.

"Then what's the deal?" she asked.

"Morgan!" Yoko said

"What? Might as well," she said looking back at the figures.

"The girl comes with us, and you stay here," he said.

"And where am I to go?" she said midnight ready to attack at her side.

"Why to my lord and master," he said giving a bow.

"And who would that be?" Yoko asked.

"Lord Karasue, the true ruler of demon world…" he was cut off by Morgan.

"That bustard yeah right he killed my mother im never going with you!" she yelled as midnight attacked him. He easily dodged with great speed and wound up behind her with his arm around her neck.

"Great just great how did I not see this coming!" she sassed trying to get him off her. She bit into his arm but it did nothing. "I could use a little help here he's not that strong!" she yelled at Yoko who was busy trying to fight off the other guys. _He may not be the same Yoko but he's still as protective,_ she thought looking at him. "Will you let me go you freak!" she yelled kicking him hard in the shin. He yelled letting her go, "Now its my turn," she said changing in to a wolf but she was not as large as a normal one and with one paw that was all black. She snarled and lunged at him with speed, agility, and power strait at his neck. He was killed instantly and she turned to the other two who were now starring at her. Yoko took his chance and knocked the crap out of them as Morgan changed and fell to the floor weak and tired.

"That was fun," she said sarcastically sighing.

"What happened!" Yusuke said appearing in the doorway along with Hiei, Kuwabara and midnight who came strolling up to her.

"When did you leave?" she said petting midnight that happily purred.

"Well we first saw him coming and didn't know what to think of him," he said. "Then he started to attacked me until we finally followed."

"Ow! That hurt!" she yelled at Yoko who was looking at her arm.

"I didn't do anything to you!" he snapped back.

"Yes you did you poked it!" she snapped right back.

"Well I see you don't need any help so well just go," Yusuke said shutting the door.

She got up and went into her room and took a shower while Kurama was picking up the bits and pieces of glass that had been shattered. She came out in black flannel pants that were rolled to about her hips, and a white tank top that had a bucking bronco on it, that stopped at her above her belly button. Kurama looked at her.

"What?" she asked walking into the kitchen. She came back with a coke, "If you're going to live here I cant take you like that," she said pointing her finger at him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like not Yoko," she said as she walked into her room. "Oww Frick!" she yelled. Kurama ran in.

"What?"

"I stepped on a fricken piece of glass, they must have come in though my room as well" she said holding her foot. There was an arrow that speed pasted though her open window hitting her door, barely missing her. "I wasn't planning that!" she yelled getting away from the window. Kurama ran to the window as she followed standing behind him. "Just great what else can go wrong never mind it just did," she said seeing someone enter the room. She sighed seeing it was just midnight, "Never mind forget what I just said im going to bed, I swear im losing it I honestly am," she trailed off shaking her head. She heard Kurama laugh as she sat on her bed petting midnight who had jumped up on her bed. She layed her head on his stomach, curled up into a ball, and fell asleep. She woke up in the morning still curled up next to midnight but she felt an arm around her waist. She turned her head and saw Yoko next to her asleep but she knew he wasn't.

"You know you can't fool me?" she said turning around.

"Well I tried but I see you're memory is just as good as it always was," he said in his deep sexy voice.

"My memory never went except for thoughs blue moments," she said petting midnight. Yoko leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Midnight bolted up snarling at Yoko. She broke off, "Were not jealous are we night?" she asked getting up to take a shower. Yoko layed on the bed thinking, midnight snarled and watched as he left the room to go to his room.

Midnight walked into the bathroom and started to nuzzle and rub her leg, practically pulling the towel she had around her off.

"Hey stop, if your trying to impress me it not working," she said pushing Midnight out of the bathroom, and holding her towel up. From outside her door she heard some one whistle. She looked up to see Yoko standing there in the doorway.

"Pig!" she yelled shutting the door. She turned and found herself running strait into Yoko's chest.

"Yes but you love this pig," he said pinning her against the wall. He started to stroke her arms gently sending chills up her body, and making her growl a little. He found the spot of where the small growl was coming from and put his lips to it and started nibbling and sucking. With doing this he set off a moan to escape her lips.

"Stop… you're going to make me… or us late for school," she said trying to push him off. Instead of him backing off he mearly spun her around so she could feel.

"Do you even know what you still do to me?" he said spinning her back around slowly.

"I can tell by your scent and something else," she said breaking away from his grasp and going back into the bathroom but this time slamming the door in his face. She leaned against the door and fell to the floor holding her knees. _What the hell and I doing im going to be in soo much trouble… or not I came here to find someone… and I did… but he's a thief if father found out he would kill me! But wait he doesn't have to find out… and I don't think Yoko steals anymore so… im going to be late! _She yelled mentally as she rushed to get dressed and grabbed her bookbag and ran out of the room. She went out the door, but then turned around to go and get Yoko.

"Are you coming?" she asked entering his room without knocking. And she walked in on him in just a towel. "And so goes the story of my life," she sighed. "Do you want me to wait on you our go on ahead?"

"I guess you can say were even now you can go on ill catch up in about two minutes," he said as she walked out the door.

_Well he's changed I don't remember him as that well built… Ive seen him after a training session hot and sweaty and… wait a minute im going to shut up and try to get to school on time. Oh my god im gong to be late if I don't speed it up!_ She said now running through the gates of the school. She made it just in time for homeroom.

"Im hear," she said running in.

"Well im so glade you could join us today Ms. Haney, please sit anywhere and you have 22 minutes until you need to be in class so just mingle," Said a very perky home room teacher. _Psycho_ she thought setting her books down, and sitting next to a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

Her POV from now on until I say so

"Hi you're new here aren't you?" she said.

"Yeah and coming at the middle of the year is a big shock," I said, "But I think I will manage."

"My name is Sarah by the way," she said.

"Im Morgan and I just moved here from… Texas," I said.

"Texas wow big shock from the longhorns to the duke blue devils…" she started.

"No lets get one thing strait I don't root for duki (I HATE DUKE) I am a Kentucky Wildcat fan who are the original True Blues," I said.

"That's fine to tell you the truth I hate duke too, im mostly for anything that involves New York, like Yankees, Giants…"

"Mets?" I stated bad move.

"Eww no I hate them," she said looking beyond me (she really does hate them, but not as much as I hate duke). "And look who just walked in Kurama, you know every girl in school wants him but no one has discovered what his secret for what he wants. I think he's checking you out too!" she said.

"Really that's cool I guess, so what's your first class?" I said changing the subject.

"Science you?"

"Same, here let me see your classes," I said as she handed me her paper. "We have all of our classes together even encores," I said.

"Cool then I can show you around," she said grabbing her stuff. I followed trying to get some distance between Kurama and I even though he was in all of my classes.

"Well to tell you the truth I kinda know my way around, because Kurama showed me yesterday," I said.

"Are you kidding, well how was it?" she asked expecting us to be dating or something.

"It was fine he just walked me to every class because he's also in all of our classes," I said.

"Really that's cool and here we are the trailer, room number 160, Mr. Kirzeder, cool teacher, but a little weird sometimes but hey he likes to teach," Sarah said walking In. I followed and walked up to the teacher and introduced my self.

"Well Miss. Haney I have a place for you right next to Mr. Minamino," he said pointing to the empty seat next to Kurama.

"Can't I sit by Sarah?" I asked.

"No because until I get everyone's names I sort you by last names and well nothing comes after H except M," he said. I started walking to my seat; Sarah leaned over and whispered

"You're so lucky!"

"'Sure I am," I said rolling my eyes and sitting next to Kurama. He smiled at me as I looked away. We were half way through when we had a lab experiment to do.

"Now work with the person next to you and fill out this worksheet," he said.

"You so planned this!" I said to Kurama.

"ME? No way I couldn't have," he laughed walking to go get the supplies. Sarah came over

"OMG you are like the luckiest person in the world. Every girl in the school wants to be with him and every guy wants to be like him and you… you just come out of now where and he is going crazy over you. What's your secret?" she said.

"How do you know he's going crazy over me?" I asked.

"Well he told his friend who doesn't go to this school, and some guys overheard the conversation and well the whole school knows," she said. "So how'd it happen?"

"Uhh… well I don't really know how…" I lied trying to keep being a demon a secret.

"Come on I know Kurama's a demon and I know you are one too and he doesn't fall for just anyone," she said.

"Well then I guess we can talk about that later because Mr. Kirzeder is coming over," I said looking busy in my notebook.

"Miss. rider I believe your work area is over there," he said pointing back to her table.

"Right I was just… filling her in on what we were doing, done now so bye," she said running off. Kurama came as soon as Sarah left.

"Well that took forever!" I said already done with the worksheet questions.

"Well there was a big line and I guess I didn't even need to get it," he said looking at my worksheet. Within five minutes he was done as well but he did the experiment.

"Ok tell me about Sarah?" I said as he came back from returning the equipment and turning in our worksheets.

"What's there to know she's a human…"

"Uh no she's not, she knows im a demon and you are too," I drew closer to him so I could whisper to him. I leaned back and he grabbed my arm. I looked him in the face. He had a devilish grin and his eyes were flashing amber. "No stop it!" I said firmly to him, pointing my finger at him.

"Why?" He whispered deeply still holding my arm. The bell rang for classes to get out and I was the first to bolt out. The rest of the day was an interesting one with Sarah wanting me to tell her how Kurama fell head over heels for me, and Kurama constantly wanting me. The last class was PE and well I spent the whole time avoiding everyone but Sarah found me.

"'There you are I've been looking everywhere," she said.

"Damn I can't avoid you people!" I snarled at her. "'OK first tell me about you then I will tell you about me!" I snarled again trying to calm down.

"Well im not a human I am a half demon and I have know Kurama for years now and this is the first time I have seen him truly happy," she said walking towards my car.

"Look ill tell you about me when we get to my house ok cause I really want to avoid Kurama right now," I told her starting my engine. She jumped in quick and we were off. We arrived at my apartment and I rushed her into my room.

"Ok ive know Kurama a hell of a lot longer than you almost a thousand years longer," I said making a long story short.  
"You must have been more than friends for you to be avoiding him, and for him to be acting like this," she said as she heard Yoko calling my name. "But that doesn't sound like Kurama," she said about to open the door. With lightning quick speed I stopped her.

"Not a good idea, do you know about his other side?" I asked.

"His what?"

"Ah so you don't know about Yoko, well then do you know about Yusuke or Hiei?" I asked.

"Yeah I know about them…"

"Well then hang on a minute!" I said opening my window. Midnight came darting in, "Don't touch her!" I yelled at him. "Hiei!" I yelled out my window.

"What?" a voice came from above.

"Ahh Yusuke even better come here," I said moving away from the window. He jumped down and saw Sarah.

"Sarah long time no see," he said

"Too busy right now I need you to take her somewhere else…" I said as the door to my room was being banged on. "Take a chill pill Yoko! Yusuke take her somewhere and tell her about Yoko and about me while I take care of this thing no if ands or buts go!" I yelled at him pushing Sarah towards him. He just nodded and left. "Ok Midnight go into the bathroom… go on" I said he reluctantly went and I closed the door which made him snarl and growl. I opened up my door only to be forcibly pushed into a kiss and put on my bed. It was like we needed each others touch again but it was too fast. "Yoko… please stop," I pleaded. He stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

"It's going too fast!" I yelled at him. "You want to pick up from where we left off but you've changed. I don't mean in a bad way but now you actually look me in the eye and love me, back then there was love but it was for different reasons and you know it as well as I do," I said to him looking him in the eye. His eyes were beautiful but I couldn't hold the stare for long. They were beautiful but powerful the eyes of a killer my father once said to me after Yoko had left on a mission my father had sent him on. He also said they are eyes of hell and to not trust whatever he said or follow him anywhere. That advice was a few hundred years too late. I looked away from his stare.

"Hey," he said calmly. "Don't you don't have too look away from me," he said pulling my chin to his direction. "Ok well take is slow," he said kissing me on the forehead and leaving my room. I sighed and turned over to take a nap.

_Meanwhile in Yoko/Kurama's mind_

"You know we had her back then," Yoko said sighing.

"Well times are different now and you know it you knew her back then I didn't and well she clearly loves you," Kurama said.

"She could learn to love you but I doubt that she's too set in her ways now back then she would've," Yoko snarled at him. Yoko was waiting for his chance to take over body and mind get out of school that this Human made him go to everyday, to live his life without restrictions, and to live his life without grief for what he had done in the past. Each kill Yoko made he was proud of and any demon will admit it that a kill is like living and not killing is not an option. He snapped out of his mental battle and got up from the couch to check on Morgan. She was sound asleep right where he had left her. He grabbed a blanket from next to her and covered her up. He heard scratching from inside the bathroom. He opened it up knowing she put midnight in there. He opened the front door so midnight to go hunt and flirt with the panthers at the zoo. It was around Three PM and Yoko decided to go train, he left a note and left.

I woke up about two hours later to see Yoko was gone and the note. I decided that I would make spaghetti for dinner. I threw on something a little bit more comfortable shorts and a sleeveless top and walked into the kitchen. I started boiling the water and putting the pasta in. I went to the freezer and grabbed the meatballs and put them in the oven. The sauce was easy to do and had that done in seconds. The only thing I was waiting on was the pasta to finish and well Yoko. I heard the door open and second later his bathroom door shutting. I rolled my eyes and took everything off the stove and put it huge bowls. I went into the laundry room and grabbed the dirty clothesbasket and proceeded into Yoko's room. As I figured his clothes were everywhere so I started to pick them up. I heard the shower shut off but really didn't care. He had clothes everywhere it was worse that my real room back at the castle. I heard the bathroom door open and sensed he was behind me. For the first time in over 300 years I let go of my worries and he sensed it. I was on his bed with him on top of me kissing me.

"Be mine… forever," he said a little out of breath.

"What?" I said a little shocked. He rolled off me and layed next to me.

"You heard me," he said grabbing me around my waist.

"I've heard it before but you died before I could tell you," I said putting my head on his chest.

"But this time im not leaving and you know it," he said holding me more tightly.

"Then you know my answer," I said kissing him passionately. He moved his way down my neck to my right collarbone and bit hard passed the bone. He marked me I was happy but what about dad would he be? I went to sleep with that thought in mind.

Yoko saw me pass out but as a precaution made another mark on my side that looked like an old battle scar but prevented anyone else to ever mark me again no matter what.

_Ding Dong!_

I woke up a little tired the next morning and there on the first pair of pants and shirt I could find.

Ding Dong

"Hang on im coming!" I said a ticked off. I cracked the door open slowly, it was Sarah. "Could you hang on a minute?" I said shutting the door and running over to shut Yoko's door. I opened the front door up to let her and midnight in.

"Making a new fashion statement are we?" she said sitting down on my coach.

"What? Ohh that um no… I just…" I started

"Busted!" she said.

"Hey but I didn't do anything…"


End file.
